The purpose of this research is to investigate the extent of drug use and abuse in business and industry. The research consists of several interrelated studies. First, a survey was made of 572 addicts in treatment who held full-time jobs for at least three months while they were addicted to find out how these addicts were able to cope with work, the kinds of industries in which they worked and the costs they represented to their employers. Second, we are surveying executives in 125 firms sampled from 15 industries in the New York area to learn the extent to which these firms have drug problems and alcohol problems. Third, we shall survey apprentices in eight trades to learn about their use of drugs and the use of drugs by others at the places where they work. We shall also examine data collected by the State Agency on Drug Abuse that will permit us to relate occupational attributes to drug use.